Heart Strings
by lala8547
Summary: New student Blossom loses a bet & becomes the slave of the infamous Brick for an entire month. "Don't fall for me." he says. "I'm not, i dislike you too much." Both being students at a Fine Arts High School; what does happen you spend too much time with the person you hate the most. And who ends up being hurt in the end...?


Well people i some How decided to make a new story. But this time for the Red Couple... Yes for Blossom and Brick. at First i Didn't think it would work out but it did. So yeah i dont own anything but my own ideas! There might be links for some things in the end. I hope You Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mixed Feelings...

Blossom P.O.V

Mmm... It's so warm and cozy.

*Ring**Ring*

"Noooo..." Come on Blossom you have to get up. I can't miss a day in school. Reluctantly I Forced my Body to get up. Two of the tings I love in this world is Sleeping, my family and Food...Wait that makes it three. Getting up from the bed filled with fluffy pillows- of different shades of pink- I looked at the clock upon the wall.

It was only 6:30. Wait let me process that one more time. 6:30...6:30... Shit! I need to catch the public bus at 7:00 am exactly! I ran to my closet and took off my pajamas. I found a long pink skirt and some shirt i pulled out randomly. It didn't matter i was about to be late!

I pulled out some golden Gladiator sandals ran to the side of my bed and picked up my book bag and ran out the house. I lived with my grandmother in a two story brick house. She used to be a Singer, she loved classical music specially. That's probably why I'm a student at a Fine Arts high school academy. My major _is_ classical music. I play the Cello.

Wait. I have to go back to get my Cello. With no time to wait I ran back inside the house, into my room and picked up my Cello. Every one says i'm strong Since I carry My _heavy_ Book bag plus my Cello to school. And also because i carry the Cello around all over school. It's not that am strong it's just That i've gotten used to it.

I took a last Look at the clock. It was 6:42. I can make it the bus stop was only a few blocks away. I started running toward the bus stop; when suddenly i wasn't running anymore. I had landed on the floor with my instrument. The cause was because some guy passed next to me in a bike(Which Caused me to trip). The guy didn't even turn around, he just lifted his right hand up. I think that was meant to be some kind of apology.

I lifted my self up; my knee was burning a little. I looked down at my knee, it was bleeding just a tad bit. I can't stop now. I'll have to put something on it when i get to school. From i was standing; about a block away i saw the bus approaching the stop. I started running as fast my legs could take me. When the bus stopped and i barely made it. The last passenger boarded then i went in. I sat all the way in the back so i wouldn't bother anyone with the large instrument. I sat down and took out my iPod. I put the ear buds on and turned the music on. I lifted my head to look at the people sitting. Most of these people i knew; either because they live near me and i have bumped into them once in while or i had some sort of conversation with them during my ride. So most of the people either smiled, waved at me, or gave me a small greeting. Me being the nice person i am i would respond. I had been riding this bus for years to go to school. But today felt slightly different.

The bus ride wasn't long; it was about 15 to 20 minutes long(depending on traffic). I was a bundle of mixed feeling. I was scared, overly excited, happy, nervous, and shy. Why because it was my first day at this fines arts high school. I had moved from my old school. I am a 2nd year. Although there is no particular reason why i had these feelings since i knew a couple people from that school. So there was nothing to be worried about right? Who am i kidding; i'm sweating like crazy...

At exactly the 13th bus stop; i stood up from my seat and waved to the people goodbye while walking out. School started at 8:30 and it was barely 7:20. I was told that we could enter school at any hour in the morning or in the night. I thought that was a pretty cool feature to the school. From the bus stop i still had to walk two more blocks to get there. I had only seen the school once, and i was left without words. The school was humongous, the front had a large parking lot for both students and teachers. There were flowers and plants all over the school to decorate, there was an outside section to the lunch room. The back part was also amazing; it had a separate buildings, one for a gym, and another one for a concert hall. One or the concert halls was inside and the other one was outside.

Next to the gym there was a small spot to place bikes. Even though this wasn't my first time seeing the place it still left me in awe. I stopped at the front gates; remember what i said about the whole being allowed in school at any hours after and before school? Well in the front gates theres an Id scanner. Yeah so after it scans my Id the door on the side opens. I walk in then close it and it automatically locks. Of course we don't have to repeat that step all the time its only for the people who come before school or after because at 8:30 am the gates open to let the students in;then at 9:00am they close again until 4:00pm or the time we come out.

I was walking towards the main entrance; The building was made from orange bricks, it hap probably 5 floors and a little over 200 classrooms(some unused). The two glass doors were opened and i walked in side. Inside the lights where on even though outside was already bright. I decided to give my self a tour and find out where my homeroom and classes were. I had eight periods. Homeroom, 1st period(Math/algebra; my favorite!), Exploratory(A day/library), 2nd period(L.a; i'm good at), 3rd( S.S/ world history), 4th period( Chemistry), 5th period(Lunch), 6th period(Calculus A.P), 7th period( Writing), and of course This is a Fine arts school So for 8th period i have Classical Music A.P.

After i found where all those classes (and the lunch room along with bathrooms) I went back to my homeroom(which is my Chemistry teacher) 316. It was on the second floor on the first floor was The classes for the Freshman and the lunch room,The third was for the Junior and the fourth was for the seniors, The fifth was all the exploratory classes( Art, P.E, Library, Drama/Theatre,) A. The classroom was pretty big; There was a dark green sofa at the back so i decided so sit down. I placed my book bag next to me and my Cello. Since i still didn't have a Locker my homeroom teacher is suppose to give me one today. The homeroom lockers are next to the door outside of the room so it wasn't far.

"Oh dear god no! She is going to kill me." I said i face palmed myself. I had forgot to make for me, my Grandma and my brother... She is going to be so aggravated with me when i get home... But what about my Brother? Why am i the one who has to do all this? Shouldn't it be Grandma the one who does it? It's ok i have money on me i can buy something in the lunchroom.

*beep...beep* My phone was buzzing on the side of my back pack. I picked up and answered it. I didn't even have to look at the caller Id since i knew exactly who it was by the ring tone.

"Hello...?" It came out more of a hushed whisper; and i wasn't sure the other person heard me.

"Where the hell are YOU!" The voice screamed at me. I sounded like a more deeper huskier version of my sweet voice.

I mustered all my courage and said. " A- at school... In my homeroom..." A few seconds passed without answer.

"I'm so sorry i forgot to make lunch for us!" I blurted out. I heard a deep sigh.

"Look, It's ok we'll buy something. But why the did you leave without me!? You know i could have driven you!" He was screaming, but there was tint of worry n his voice.

"I'm sorry i forgot." I wasn't lying i really did forget. After a few seconds of no response i said.

"Hel~" *Beep* He hanged up on me... "~O."

The door in the classroom opened and in came my older brother. Yes i do have an older brother; he is only a few months older. He was and exact more taller/ manlier version of me. Everybody told us we looked more like twins since we were only a girl/boy version of ourselves. Although he was older he was still the same age as me 16. Probably the only big difference was the color of our eyes. His were an icy blue and mine were a soft morning pink(and him being a guy).

He was walking towards me. He was 5'11 while i was 5'6. He was wearing dark blue shorts and a white shirt with a design, his big black glasses fit the color of his hair which had a grey beanie. And his backpack was red. I noticed he was wearing the bracelet i made him when we were kids. He had on purple earrings and a purple watch. He was smiling until he was close enough to hug me. And he did, oh how i missed my brother. I hadn't seen him since 6th grade when father separated us. Had taken Dexter with him and i stayed with Grandma. But he finally came back; he was moving to the empty room next to mine. Grandma was just as excited as me she had miss her dear and only grandson. Me and my brother did talk to each other over the phone and video camera, but we hadn't seen each other in person in five years almost six. So this hug was the first we had in years. I was so happy i hadn't notice that i had jumped on him.

He carried me back to the dark green sofa and we sat. He placed his backpack next to mine. I layed my head on his shoulder and his head on top of mine. I really missed the aura of safety he gave me. Now i definitely knew it was going to be the best years of my life. We stayed like that for a few minutes; none of us had said anything because we didn't have to. It was like we were reading each other's mind.

It was still early;only 8:01 am. I slowly started to drift into sleep. Dexter was reading a book and he didn't seem to mind so i shuffled around and layed my head on his lap. He only smiled i closed my eyes.

"Wake me up five minutes before the gates open... Okay?" That's all i said before i completely fell asleep. I heard a faint 'Okay' coming from him, but it was to late i was already asleep.

Hmmm i wonder... I know my brother shares the same classes as me so i'll do okay. Blossom you'll do just fine, your brother is here to keep you safe...

* * *

Omg i cant believe i wrote another story i hope u like it. Tell me if i should keep going with the idea? Here are the links i promised

blossom/set?id=72976242

dexter/set?id=78149926

If those links dont work just go on google and put (polyvore buttercup123) that should worked i just tried it...


End file.
